A Moment in Love
by LilyBellatrixBlack22
Summary: Harry Potter is in Azkaban for crimes he didn't commit. He is next door to Bellatrix Lestrange in Sirius Black's old cell. When they escape the world they know has gone forever. In a world where Voldemort rules and friends are dead, can Harry and Bellatrix's love survive or will it break apart? Can Harry save the woman and world he loves from the Darkness?
1. The Sentance

**A/N: This is the prequel to The Potter Twins. I hope you enjoy the plot, though it is a bit confusing.**

The Sentence

1st August 1995

Court Room 10, Ministry of Magic

'_I, Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge, do hereby sentence you, Lord Harry James Potter of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Potter, to life imprisonment for crimes against the Ministry and Wizarding Community. Do you have anything to say for yourself before you are taken off to Azkaban Prison?_

_We all know this court has been bribed. Why don't you all give up with this is and say that you're wrong and let me go. Without me, you won't win this war. Either way, you will lose, everything, and I will still be here, still alive and still waiting. Waiting for you all to apologise._

_H-how d-dare you. Aurors, take this man away to Azkaban prison.'_

**A/N: Sorry about how short the chapter was, but it is really a prologue to introduce you to the story.**


	2. Realisations and Memories

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of A Moment in Love, the prequel to The Potter Twins. For the sake of this story, Luna is already friends with Harry and the others. Please read and review.**

Realisations and Memories

_1__st__ September 1995_

_Hogwarts Express, nearing Hogsmeade Station_

"Where's Harry?" asked Luna Lovegood

"The filthy little half-blood's in Azkaban. He's got a life sentence" replied Ron Weasley laughing.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE HIS FRIEND, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN BELLATRIX LESTRANGE IS." screamed Hermione Granger, hitting her ex-friend over the head with a very large book, "NOW GET OUT AND TAKE YOUR SISTER WITH YOU. AND LEAVE THE BOOK ALONE. WHAT HAS THE POOR BOOK DONE TO DESERVE YOU AS ITS OWNER?"

Looking at Hermione in horror and shock, Ron and Ginny ran quickly from the compartment to avoid Hermione's wand.

"Why's Harry in Azkaban?" asked Luna.

"Apparently, he's done Crimes Against the Ministry and Wizarding Community" replied Neville Longbottom.

"That's ridiculous, all he did was protect himself against Dementors." said Luna, shaking her head.

"I know, but Dumbledore let him be sentenced, I think that Dumbledore was really using Harry, and when he became too independent and wouldn't become humble again, he let him go. I think that's why he has to live with the Dursleys, to keep him humble and looking up to Dumbledore for advice. It's my opinion that Dumbledore wants the glory of killing Riddle for himself by saying that if he hadn't tutored Harry, Harry would have died. It's ridiculous. And also, Harry went to Gringotts this summer because I got a letter saying that as I was Harry's real friend, I had to give him the message that he is now an emaciated minor and Lord of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Potter as all the letters sent to his home address were diverted to Dumbledore's office. He doesn't want Harry to know that he is now considered an adult as it would give Harry full control over himself and he wouldn't have to rely on Dumbledore. Dumbledore has even been taking money from his trust vault and giving it to the Weasley's and his vaults. Overall, Dumbledore has taken over 100,000G for himself, 120,000G for the Weasley's and 200G a month is transferred to the Dursleys muggle account." explained Hermione, leaving the others shocked.

"We need someone who doesn't like Dumbledore to help us clear Harry's name" said Neville. "Any ideas?"

"How about Snape? He certainly doesn't like Dumbledore." sneered a new voice.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here. Come to torment me about losing my best friend and trying to kill the other?" said Hermione, jumping to her feet with her wand out.

"No, but to give you and your friends a choice" replied Draco Malfoy.

"Since when should I listen to you?"

"Since Dumbles got Harry in Azkaban"

"When did you start calling Harry by his first name, it's usually Potter or Scarhead."

"Well Hermione" answered Draco smirking, "since Harry ended up in Azkaban with a life sentence. If he doesn't get out, Riddle is never going to die and we're not going to be able to live a normal life that involves not getting crucio'd every week."

"Why do you want Riddle dead, he's your master isn't he? And why are you calling me Hermione, you always call me Mudblood or Granger?"

"Times change" was all that Draco said.

AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…

_1st September 1995_

_Great Hall, Hogwart's Castle_

"Now for the start of term notices. First year's, please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and some of our older students ought to remember that." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he looked over at the Weasley Twins and Hermione, who were sitting next to each other, as far away from Ron as they could. It turns out that the twins weren't in the plot against Harry. They simply wanted to help Harry out; consequently, they were shunning Ron and Ginny. "If you have any really important questions, please ask them now."

"Where's Harry Potter?" yelled one student from the Ravenclaw table.

"Unfortunately, Mr Potter will be unable to continue his education." replied Dumbledore.

"Don't you mean you put him in Azkaban for life imprisonment for Crimes Against the Ministry and Wizarding Community" shouted Hermione, standing up and addressing the hall. "Furthermore, you were stealing from the Potter vaults for you own gain. You embezzled over 100,000 galleons for yourself. Over 120,000 galleons for the Weasley family in Molly Weasley's name. And, every month you were paying 200 galleons to Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's hated uncle. Before you did all this, you made sure that Harry went to the Dursleys by having Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, arrested for betraying the Potters to Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, when you knew it was Peter Pettigrew. You also knew that Sirius hadn't killed Pettigrew, but you let him get imprisoned just for your little plan to work. Harry needed to be as downtrodden as it was possible for him to be just so that you could mould him to how you wanted him. You've also done countless other things against Harry."

"It was for the Greater Good, Miss Granger" answered Dumbledore.

"Wasn't 'For the Greater Good' Grindlewald's phrase?" retorted Hermione.

"…"

"I take that as a yes" said Hermione, smirking, "And just to let you know, Crimes Against the Ministry and Wizarding Community doesn't exist. You made that up then bribed Fudge with 1,000,000 galleons from Harry's account to sentence Harry to Azkaban."

"…" Dumbledore didn't know what to say to the accusations so most of the hall took the silence as guilt. Hermione sat down in triumph, being pat on the back by Neville, Fred and George.

AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…

_1st September 1995_

_Azkaban Prison, North Sea _

'_Not Harry, please not Harry…Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside….AAHH_' Azkaban Prisoner no. 2X37OZ, formally Harry Potter shuddered as the dementor slide past on its inspection of the high security prisoners. Even after 1 month of the beasts, Harry couldn't get used to them; new memories were now added to his parents' deaths. He heard their deaths every day, along with the words that landed him in Azkaban, lovingly named by the inmates as HELL.

The dementor glided past again, this time it wasn't his parents deaths, instead, more recent memories: '_I, Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge, do hereby sentence you, Lord Harry James Potter of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Potter, to life imprisonment for crimes against the Ministry and Wizarding Community…Enjoy your stay here in Azkaban Prison…See you when you're dead…So what did the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived do to get a life sentence here in Azkaban Towers, and more importantly, why in a high security cell next to mine…That's the highest security cell there is, even I'm not given that honour...That was Sirius Black's cell.' _Finally the dementor passed on and Harry was able to come back to the land of consciousness.

The newer memories were of the famed Bellatrix Lestrange, who, once you got to know her, was really very nice. It turned out that she was innocent of her crimes as she was on mind altering potions. Whatever she thought, she acted in the opposite way. She wanted to free the prisoners, instead she killed them. Only when she was sent to kill Neville Longbottom, did she become herself again momentarily and hide Neville in the cupboard, before getting captured and sentenced to Azkaban. She had been given a trial, while her sweet, innocent cousin, Sirius Black wasn't. Harry was determined to get free and to show the world that Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't evil. There was one floor in that plan, he had to escape, and, unfortunately for him, he wasn't an Animagus like Sirius was. His only hope was that Bellatrix (or Bella Black as she wanted to be called as Rudolphus had divorced her) could teach him how to become one.

**A/N: Dumbledore really is going to get his money's worth later in the story. Please read and review, I should get the next chapter up soon. **


	3. HELL

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but I have had a writer's block and I haven't had any time to type this chapter up. Enjoy.**

HELL

_2__nd__ September 1995_

_Azkaban Prison, North Sea_

Azkaban Prisoner no. 2X37OZ, formally Harry Potter was in HELL. He'd been stuck in Azkaban Prison for Crimes Against the Ministry and Wizarding Community, which didn't actually exist, just made up to get him out of the way. The only hope (and help) was from Azkaban Prisoner no. 1Y69SR, formally Bellatrix Lestrange (or Black as she had been divorced). It turned out that Bellatrix (or Bella as she asked to be called) was an unregistered Animagus, a beautiful Peregrine Falcon with piercing black eyes. Bella was going to help Harry to become an Animagus as well, which was, if it was small, how he was going to escape.

AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMil… AMiL

_2__nd__ September 1995_

_Room of Requirement, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

"So, are we agreed that we will do all we can to help Harry Potter?" asked the resident Hogwarts know-it-all and Harry Potter's best friend to other supporters of Harry Potter.

"Yes" agreed Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Colin and Dennis Creevey and others, including Draco Malfoy, who wanted the Dark Lord dead.

"If he breaks out, we will do all we can to help him get to safety and help, agreed?"

"Yes" was chorused again.

"Ok, what shall we call ourselves?"

Many suggestions were given,

"Potter's Legacy"

"PFC – Potter Fan Club"

"Potter's Army"

"Justice Makers"

"How about 2X37OZ, Harry's prisoner number?"

"That's a good idea, but too recognisable, OZ, the last part of his number" announced Luna.

"All in favour of OZ say yes" said Hermione.

"YES" was chorused back.

"Decided then, we are now known as OZ." said Hermione, "Who's going to be the chair?"

"You?" asked Dennis, looking around; he saw nods at his suggestion.

"I'll be the chair then" said Hermione, "Meeting dismissed. I'll get a message to Harry to tell him about it."

With that, the OZ members left the Room of Requirement, Hermione heading off to send a message to Harry.

AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL…

_3__rd__ September 1995_

_Azkaban Prison, North Sea_

"Hermione's sent me a message" whispered Harry Potter to his next cell neighbour, Bellatrix Black, "It says, 'Supporters have formed OZ. Breakout to 20 Messetopia Avenue, one of my family houses. Love you, H'. Come on, I need to get on with this transformation so we can get out and we can see Hermione."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I am feeling cruel.** **Hopefully will get another chapter up soon.**


	4. Breakout

**A/N: I did initially want to get this chapter up at the start of this week, but dad borrowed my laptop so that he could do installs and I have only just worked out how to use it.**

Breakout

_21st August 1996_

_Azkaban Prison, North Sea_

If anyone who had previously known Harry Potter, they would have told you that he was the most considerate, noble, self-sacrificing idiot that lived. If they could see him now, they wouldn't even recognise him. Harry Potter had changed over the year that he had been in Azkaban. He would, if he wasn't imprisoned, be getting ready to go into his sixth year at Hogwarts, he would have taken his O. and be able to talk and laugh with his friends, Hermione and Neville, not the Weasley's, they weren't his friends after what had happened in his trial.

Today was an important day for Harry Potter. Today he, the Boy-Who-Lived, would be finishing his animagus transformation. Harry had been working on it for nearly a year, ever since he had gotten that message from Hermione, and today, he would transform for the first time ever.

Harry's next cell neighbour, Bellatrix Black, was waiting for breakfast, if you could call it that. Azkaban's 'breakfast' was just water and oats, a thin sort of porridge that tasted of nothing. Harry and Bellatrix had agreed that Harry would finish his transformation after breakfast as they had all day to escape unnoticed.

Sitting down and meditating, Harry saw his animagus, trapped in that cage that it had been in for the time Harry had been studying the transformation. All the bars to the cage were broken, save one, which was what Harry had to break to be able to become and animagus. Concentrating very carefully on breaking the bar, Harry hit it with the hammer that he had imagined. The cage broke apart and Harry's animagus leapt out and was absorbed into Harry's brain.

Harry opened his eyes, concentrated on his animal, the snowy owl he had called Artic, and transformed into it. Bellatrix smiled and transformed into her animagus, a Peregrine Falcon called Tundra. Looking at each other, the two birds squeezed through the bars of their cells and flew down the corridor and out of Azkaban Prison.

They were free.

AMiL…AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL… AMiL…

_21__st__ August 1996_

_20 Messetopia Avenue, Derbyshire_

Hermione Granger looked out of her window, just as she had every day since Harry had been imprisoned. She had never given up hope that Harry would escape and kill Lord Voldemort. In Harry's absence, Voldemort had basically taken control. He had killed Dumbledore and many others of the light supporters, including all the Weasley's except Percy who was now Minister of Magic and a Death Eater. All muggleborns, like her, were being killed for the fun of it and most muggles were dead. Harry, the anti-Voldemortists Symbol of Hope, was the world's last hope.

Hermione's parents had been killed in a Death Eater raid about 10 months ago. Her house was now the base of the Court of Justice, the main group against Voldemort, and it had been expanded so all the CoJ's could live there. The CoJ had started with OZ, from Hogwarts and was now a huge underground organisation with too many members to count, headed by Hermione and Neville Longbottom, who lived with her as his grandmother had been murdered by Voldemort himself. The only reason that Neville wasn't dead was the fact that he was visiting his girlfriend's house, Luna Lovegood, who also lived with Hermione.

Every day, Hermione wished that Harry hadn't been imprisoned and that her parents hadn't been killed. Robert and Elizabeth Granger's deaths had left Hermione in charge of her family, which consisted of her, her 10 old sister, Lillian Elizabeth Granger, and Lillian's twin, James Robert Granger. Hermione had named them after her and Harry's parents, as the twins were born on the day that their parents had been killed.

While Hermione was feeding Lillian and James, Harry and Bellatrix were flying in the upstairs window. Transforming into human form, they made their way downstairs to find Hermione. Finding her in the dining room, Harry walked in and announced his presence. Hermione jumped and turned round, her wand in her hand. Seeing it was Harry, she cried with relief and hugged him. It was only then that she noticed Bellatrix.

"What's _she_ doing here Harry?"

"_She_ has a name and it's Bellatrix Black"

"Don't you mean Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No, my name is Bellatrix Black. My _husband_ divorced me after he found out that I had anonymously sent a notice to the Order of the Phoenix telling them when the next attack was going to be. He stopped feeding me loyalty potions and anonymously handed me over to the Ministry. I didn't get a trial as I was an escaped convict and was chucked back into Azkaban. I met Harry and taught him to become an animagus. We escaped together and came here. By the way, the Ministry should find out about us escaping in 5-4-3-2-1."

Right on cue the Wizarding Wireless Network came to life. The newscaster announced that "Azkaban Prisoners no. 2X37OZ and 1Y69SR, formally Harry James Potter and Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange respectfully, have escaped from Azkaban Prison. The public is warned that Potter and Lestrange are extremely dangerous. Anyone who sees either of them is to call the Aurors and not to approach them at any costs. If anyone is found to be harbouring these criminals or has any information on them and doesn't inform the Ministry, will be found guilty of War Charges and put into Azkaban for life imprisonment. When captured, the two escapee's will face the Veil of Death."

"Well Bella, it looks like we're famous!"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I should get the next chapter up in the next few weeks.**

**If you're interested, here is a rough list of who is in the Court of Justice (CoJ):**

**Hermione Granger**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Susan Bones**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Colin Creevey **

**Padma Patil**

**Pavarti Patil**

**Seamus Finnigan**

**Dean Thomas**

**Lavender Brown**

**Angelina Johnson**

**Alicia Spinnet**

**Katie Bell**

**Terry Boot**

**Hannah Abbott**

**Lee Jordan**

**Oliver Wood**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Remus Lupin**

**Sirius Black**

**Amelia Bones**

**Note: CoJ is based on Order of the Phoenix members and DA. All other members are either traitors or have been killed by Death Eaters.**


	5. A New Hope

**A/N: Sorry for the length since I have updated, but I have been doing a lot of thing for school like running backstage for the school's Christmas show.**

A New Hope

_22__nd__ August 1996_

_20 Messetopia Avenue, Derbyshire_

"Attention all CoJ members, please come to the Meeting Room immediately" shouted Hermione Granger.

"What's the CoJ?" asked Harry Potter, who was holding Hermione's 10 month old sister, Lillian 'Lily' Elizabeth Granger, turning to look at Bellatrix Black formally Lestrange who was holding Lily's twin brother James Robert Granger.

"Court of Justice"

It seemed that was the only answer that Harry was going to get as down the stairs came Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Colin Creevey, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and for some un-known reason, Draco Malfoy.

"HARRY" they all yelled, apart from Draco who yelled "AUNT BELLA"

Those who heard Draco's yell grabbed their wands and pointed them at Bellatrix.

"Stop, Bella is on our side, like Draco seems to be. Bella was force fed Loyalty potions by her husband. She wanted to run away from home like Aunt Andi when she heard she was to marry a Lestrange, but her father got her before she could go." said Harry furiously, glaring at everybody who quickly put their wands away. "So, what _is_ the Court of Justice?"

"We created it from the people of OZ and the Order of the Phoenix, I'll tell you what _that_ is later, to fight Tom, and don't say Lord Volde- as it is taboo'ed and we will get captured. Everybody else who was on the light side is dead, children and adults alike. We run an underground rail-road for muggles with magical children to get away before they are killed by Tom. We get them to Potter Manor, and I'll explain _that one_ later. Every time a magical child is born to muggles we talk to them about it and we take their whole family to Potter Manor or one of your other houses. If they disagree, we oblivate them and take their child. I created a spell that will track magical births so don't ask."

"Okay…" said Harry.

"Hermione, you just over loaded him with information" commented Lupin, "come on, we'll take them to Gryffindor Castle."

"Why Remus?" asked Hermione.

"Because the DE's are going to be attacking here in about 5 minutes."

"How.."

"Harry's got a tracking spell on him, well, had a tracking spell on him, I've just taken it off."

"Ok, everyone hear that, grab everything of importance in this location and grab your portkey's when I say."

Five minutes later, everybody was assembled in the Meeting Room with everything in the house, including furniture. Before anyone could activate their portkey's, Death Eaters invaded the house. Bella and Draco froze as all the DE's spells seemed to be targeting them.

"GO" yelled Hermione as she ducked a Killing Curse from Lucius Malfoy and sent a Cutting Curse back with made Malfoy die as Hermione had cut his head off.

"DAPHNE" yelled Draco, as he saw his school friend among the DE's.

"DRACO GO, THEY'RE FORCING ME. DRACO GO, JUST GO, LEAVE ME ALO…" the rest of Daphne Greengrass' words were drowned as Draco hit the DE's around her with Cutting Curses, grabbed her and portkeyed out.

"PORTKEY OUT IN 1-2-NOW" yelled Hermione and she vanished, which made all the other CoJ's vanish, Harry and Bella going with Neville and Luna.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I hope the battle made up for the bad ending. **


	6. Explanations of a Granger Kind

Explanations of a Granger kind

_22__nd__ August 1996_

_Gryffindor Castle, Unplottable location_

A group of about 100 appeared in the Great Hall of Gryffindor Castle, this group included Harry Potter and Bellatrix Black nee Lestrange. Harry and Bellatrix had escaped from Azkaban Prison after Harry had been imprisoned their unjustly and had come to like the crazy ex-Death Eater.

"So, where exactly are we and what exactly is going on?" asked Harry as the group split into different directions, Harry and Bellatrix joining Hermione and her group who were heading towards the Family Dining Room.

"Tom's taken over and has killed many 'Light' figures. Dumbles and all the Weasley's apart from Percy Prick who is Minister. We are the only people who are against Tom who aren't dead. Every year, as soon as a Muggleborn is born, we go to their houses and either Obliviate the parents if they don't believe us or take the parents and the child to either Potter Manor, Ravenclaw Palace or Hufflepuff Hall. We kill Death Eaters we come across and try to help you" explained Hermione.

"Hermione, why don't we show him our Book?" asked Remus Lupin, seeing Harry's bewildered face.

"Or we could do that" said Hermione "come on Harry."

Running to keep up with her and trying not to drop James Granger, Hermione's brother, Harry found Hermione in the biggest library he had ever seen. Hermione was bending over a book that was filled with names. Each name had a page with details of what they had done, when they were born and the like. Harry looked at Hermione's page.

**Hermione Jean Granger**

**Born: 19****th**** September 1979**

**Parents: Elizabeth Honoria Granger (mother)**

**Robert Alan Granger (Father)**

**Spouse:**

**Hogwarts House: Gryffindor**

**Height: 5ft 11in**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Role: Leader**

**Missions: Helped Harry Potter while at Hogwarts. **

**Run OZ**

**Run Court of Justice**

**Fought in 10 battles with Death Eaters**

**Death Eaters Killed: 27**

"You've got a page if you're wondering" said Hermione, seeing Harry looking at her page

"Oh, I wasn't" answered Harry quickly.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"What was that?" asked Harry, jumping at the noise.

"That was the alarm saying that another Muggleborn has been born. Tonks will go and tell the parents" replied Hermione

"Who's Tonks?"

"Her real name is Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call her Nymphadora. Her mother, Andromeda Tonks, who was killed last year, was a Black"

"Oh, that's who she is. I know about Aunt Andi. Bella used to talk about her. Aunt Andi is her sister."

"Yes Harry. Well, Tonks is a metamorphagus, she can change her appearance at will, so she always goes out and gets the Muggleborns as she can look different every time she does it."

"Oh, OK" said Harry, finally getting it.

AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL

_22__nd __August 1996_

_Slytherin Castle, Unplottable Location_

"What do you mean Potter and Black got away?" whispered Lord Voldemort, sitting on a throne, to the five men kneeling on the floor, "and not only that but Greengrass was rescued by Malfoy jnr."

"Yes my lord" one of the men muttered.

"Yes, I should have them at my feet while torturing them, but I don't so I suppose I will have to torture you instead Yaxley" he continued.

"My Lord?" croaked Yaxley

"CRUCIO" yelled Lord Voldemort.

Yaxley screamed and twisted and writhed in agony. After the curse was held for a minute, it was lifted.

"Don't disappoint me again Yaxley, otherwise it will be your last" Voldemort hissed as he walked out of the room, leaving Yaxley to shake on the floor.

_Gryffindor Castle_

Miles away in another Founder's castle, Harry Potter woke up screaming from the vision.


	7. Surprises and Initiations

Surprises and Initiations

_1__st__ September 1996_

_Gryffindor Castle, Unplottable Location_

1st September was a big day for Harry, it was the day he was strong enough to start his training to defeat Lord Voldemort. Harry, along with Bellatrix Black, formally Lestrange, were walking down to the training room in the basement of Gryffindor Castle after breakfast. There they met with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin, the CoJ (Court of Justice) leaders.

"Hey Bella" said Hermione greeting Bellatrix as if they had been friends forever, not just 10 days. It was weird that Hermione had no trouble making friends with Bellatrix, who was meant to be Voldemort's most loyal.

"Hello Hermione, what are we doing today?" replied Bellatrix (or Bella as she liked to be known as).

"We're just waiting for Draco to get down here and then me, Nev and Moony are going to train Harry to defeat the DE's on skill, not just luck. I was hoping that you and Draco could get together with Daphne to write almost a manual about how each DE fights, what their weaknesses are etc."

"Fine. I'll go and get my nephew"

"Alright Bella, see you later."

As Bella left, Hermione turned to look at Harry smirking. No sooner as she had done this, a curse sped from her wand. Harry dodged it, and the ones from Neville and Remus. Then he had a stroke of genius. Just as Hermione's stupefy was about to hit him, he turned into his animagus from of a snowy owl, called Artic. They all froze, staring at Harry open mouthed.

"Oh, Harry, you're just like Hedwig" Hermione gushed.

"Yeah mate, she'll try to chat you up now you're an owl" laughed Neville, earning a cuff around his head by Harry's wing.

"An animagus, You're a real Maurader now. Let me just run and get Padfoot" yelled Remus before running out of the room yelling "PADFOOT".

"I take it that you're impressed" said Harry, smirking as he turned back.

"Yeah" said Hermione, still not comprehending it.

Remus then ran back into the room, followed by a big, black dog who suddenly turned into a man.

"Pup, Moony said that you're an animagus" said Sirius Black as he turned into Padfoot and gave Harry puppy-eyes.

"Yes Padfoot" replied Harry, laughing.

"Well come on then Pup" said Sirius, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ok, meet Artic" said Harry before he turned into Artic and landed on Sirius' head.

"An snowy owl called Artic, so original" said Sirius laughing.

Harry then landed and promptly set the others of laughing by saying, "Yeah, like Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were"

"Ok, you get us there, now, where's the Map?" laughed Sirius, running out of the room. The other's ran out of the room and followed Sirius into the Great Hall where Sirius cast a _Sonorus_ charm on him and yelled to all CoJ's.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN TO THE GREAT HALL. HARRY IS GOING TO BE OFFICIALLY MADE A MAURAUDER, WHILE WORMTAIL IS GOING TO BE DE-MAURAUDER-ISED."

Everyone in the CoJ rushed down, in time to see Remus and Sirius holding out the Maurauder's Map. Together, they said "We Messer's Moony and Padfoot, and on behalf of the late Messer Prongs, do hereby state that Messer Wormtail is no longer a Maurauder." With that the name Wormtail disappeared off the map. They continued "We also stated that Harry James Potter, the son of Prongs is now initiated as a Maurauder under the name of Artic." Harry placed his hand onto the Map and said "I, Harry James Potter, son of Prongs, accept being Artic and a Maurauder." With that, the name Artic appeared on the Map.

"Well done Artic, you are now officially a Maurauder" said Remus, clapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks Moony" he replied.


	8. A New Plan of Action

A New Plan of Action

_1__st__ September 1997_

_Gryffindor Castle, Unplottable Location_

The last year had changed Harry, though people weren't sure whether it was for better or for worse. Gone was the innocent Harry who would see the good in everyone (though most thought that had gone since he had been unjustly thrown into Azkaban). Instead, Harry was a hardened warrior who had taken down many Death Eaters with help from his partner and fiancée, Bellatrix Black. Harry had popped the question the day before, after dating Bella since 2nd September 1996.

"Harry" came a shout from downstairs, "could you come down, we've got an idea on how to defeat Tom"

Harry sighed, "Coming Hermione" he replied as he ran out the door and down to the Main Hall and HQ. "What's this plan?"

"We think that Tom has made things called Horcruxes, which are fragments of soul put into 'safe keeping' in objects. They are the foulest magic known to wizardkind so it is just like Tom to make them" said Sirius Black in answer to Harry's question.

"We" said Bella, indicating to her and Sirius "only know this as there is a book in the Black Library that tells you how to make one and we bet that my father somehow gave Tom the book and he made a Horcrux."

"And" continued Hermione "knowing Tom, he would've wanted to make more than one of these, and as he craves the strongest magic…"

"According to Arithmancy, the strongest magical number is 7" continued Remus Lupin, taking over from Hermione.

"So, what you're saying…" started Harry, looking stunned.

"Is that Tom has made 7 of these Horcrux things and is essentially immortal" finished two new people, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy leaning against the door frame.

"Essentially, yes" said Hermione.

"How are we meant to kill him then?" asked Neville.

"By killing each Horcrux with Basalisk venom, Fiendfyre or the killing curse" answered Remus.

"How do we know what they are?" asked Draco.

"We don't" replied Sirius bluntly.

"But I have an idea of what they are" said Bella "Tom coveted Founder's items. He would've used them."

"But how do we find them?" asked Harry.

"You find them by asking the spirit of Hogwarts to send them over to you" answered Bella.

"And we can be sure that he didn't use Gryffindor's sword as we have it here, in fact, it is one of the things that can be used to destroy the Horcruxes ever since you killed the Basalisk with it" added Hermione.

"Ok then, let's get to work finding these Horcruxes" said Harry.

**A/N: Just to let you know, there are only three Horcruxes as Voldemort could not split his soul more than three times. The other times he split his soul, that part went to the Underworld. These are how his soul has been split:**

**1/2: Slytherin's locket**

**1/4: Hufflepuff's cup**

**1/8: Ravenclaw's Diadem**

**1/16: Lost (would have been the Diary)**

**1/36: Lost (would have been the Ring)**

**1/72: Lost (would have been Harry/Nagini)**

**1/144: In Voldemort**


	9. A New Mission for Bella

A new mission for Bella

_30__th__ October 1997_

_Gryffindor Castle, Unplottable Location_

"Okay, we've got the sword and the diadem, but we need to find the others" said Harry on the day before Hallowe'en in the meeting of the leaders of the CoJ: Harry Potter and his fiancée Bellatrix Black, Remus Lupin and his fiancée Nymphadora (Don't call me Nymphadora) Tonks, Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom and his fiancée Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy and his fiancée Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger.

"Yes, but Tom is keeping the Locket and Cup with him" Hermione pointed out.

"That's the problem" said Draco, "and the only people who know where Tom is are the Death Eaters."

"But on the bright side, we have three former Death Eaters in this room" announced Daphne.

"Yes, but, well it's under the fidelus charm" said Bella.

"And you were his most loyal" said Sirius.

"Don't remind me" yelled Bella, pulling her wand out and pushing it under his chin.

"Ok cuz, I'll shut up" whimpered Sirius.

"Good, you're learning fast" said Bella happily, hugging Harry.

"But arguing aside, what are we going to do about the Locket and Cup?" asked Harry breaking up the impending argument.

"Send someone in to get them?" said Neville.

"I'm not letting Bella go in" said Harry.

"Good to know you're not giving me up" laughed Bella seriously.

"Joking aside, I don't think that anyone in this room would want to go in" said Hermione.

"Someone could scout it out" said Remus.

"It would have to be either me, Bella or Draco" Daphne pointed out. "And, if we were caught, then we would be killed."

"No, you would either be killed or put back under the Imperious curse. I would be given to my father and probably killed and Bella…" started Draco.

"And I would be either used to get to you, tortured or well, just tortured both ways" finished Bella. "Which means I am the best person to go in and I have experience."

"Bella, you're not going in" said Harry forcefully.

"Harry I have to, I won't be caught and if I do, he won't kill me, I'm too useful to him" retorted Bella.

"But…" started Harry before Bella gave him a look that told him to be quiet and agree. "Ok, but I don't like it"

"I'll be fine" reassured Bella.

"So, that's sorted, Bella will go in next week and scout the area out, see if she can get the Locket and the Cup" said Sirius, "Be careful cuz, I don't won't to have to rescue you from him."

"Same here" said Harry.

"Come on, we need to get upstairs and have dinner, plus, Lily and James will need feeding" said Hermione before she walked out of the door towards her suite of rooms.

"Let's go, no point hanging around in here" said Remus who followed Hermione.

"See you guys at dinner" announced Tonks, "Remus, wait up!"

"We'll leave you two alone" said Luna tactfully, pulling Neville out of the door. Everyone else also saw that Harry and Bella needed time alone.

"Why does it have to be you that has to go in and scout his place?" asked Harry with concern.

"Because I am the one that won't be killed, I'll only be tortured, but not killed, unless you're killed and then I might be kept alive" replied Bella.

"I still don't like it."

"I know, I don't like it, but someone has to do it."

"Why can't it be someone else?"

"Because only me, Draco and Daphne know where he lives and I don't want them to be killed."

"Still…"

"Still nothing, I have to go in" said Bella, almost crying now.

"DINNER" came a shout from upstairs.

"Come on, dinner" yelled Bella over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"Wait for me" Harry yelled, running after her while laughing.


	10. Bella in trouble

Bella in trouble

_3__rd__ November 1997_

_Outside Slytherin Fortress, Unplottable Location_

Bellatrix Black was crouching outside Slytherin Fortress while waiting for the doors to open. She was basically spying on Lord Voldemort to see where he hid Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup, which were the last two of Voldemort's Horcruxes. If she was captured, then she was facing torture and being used to get to Harry, as she was his fiancée.

Two high level Death Eaters suddenly walked up to the door and pressed their Dark Marks against it. The doors swung open and Bella slipped in after them. As she was inside Voldemort's Headquarters, she reverted into her animagus form, a peregrine falcon called Tundra. Tundra flew high up, almost hitting the ceiling with her wings. She was almost at Voldemort's meeting hall, where all the high level Death Eaters were probably assembled. Just as she was about to enter the room, one of the Death Eaters looked up.

"Hey, how did that bird get in?" he asked.

"I don't know Rabastan" the second man answered. Bella's heat sunk, it was her former husband, Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan. Just her luck to run into two of the people most likely to recognise her.

"That bird looks like _her_ animagus form. It even has the same eyes" Rabastan said.

"Yes, it does as well" Rodolphus said, looking thoughtful. Tundra squawked and tried to fly away but…

"_Stupify_" Rodolphus yelled, a jet of red light flying from his wand and hitting Tundra. "Let's take her to our master."

Rodolphus grabbed Tundra around the neck, almost chocking her. With disgust, he carried her into the room.

"What have you got Lestrange?" came a silky voice from a throne.

"Bellatrix Black my lord" said Rodolphus, bowing to the man.

"Bellatrix…Black…I see. Bring it here" the voice commanded. As Rodolphus walked towards the man, he became clearer. It was a bald, snake-like man with no nose and red eyes. "Good, drop it there. Hello Bellatrix."

A flash of blue light emitted from Lord Voldemort's wand, and where there once was a peregrine falcon, stood Bella.

"Tom" Bella spat.

"_Crucio. _Do not call me by that muggle name" Voldemort hissed while Bella writhed in agony.

"Why not, it's your name, isn't it?"

"_Crucio_, how would you like for your _dear little bloodtraitor friend that you call fiancé_ to see you like this? I know, I will just open up our connection and let him see you. How long do you think it will be until he comes and rescues you?"

"…"

"_Crucio_. Take her to the dungeons"

AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…

_3__rd__ November 1997_

_Gryffindor Castle, Unplottable location_

"BELLA, NOOOO…" yelled Harry, bent double with pain. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GREAT GIT"

"Harry, what's happened?" asked Hermione with concern.

"Tom's got Bella" Harry said though sobs, "And he's torturing her to get to me."

"What are we going to do?" asked Remus.

"Don't know" Harry said.

"We can't leave Aunty Bella there" cried Draco.

"They won't kill her as long as they think that I'm coming to save her" Harry pointed out.

"They think?" Draco asked.

"We will go, but we should plan" said Harry.

"Ok, 2 days at the most" Draco agreed grudgingly.

"Why don't we ask…" Tonks started.

"Of course" Draco cried with relief, "We can get her to check up on Aunty Bella."

"I'll send the message" said Daphne, running out of the room.

AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…

_3__rd__ November 1997_

_Slytherin Fortress, Unplottable Location_

"Have fun, scum" yelled the Death Eater that chucked her into a cell in Slytherin Fortress dungeons as he slammed the door. As soon as he had gone, Bella started crying.

"Crying doesn't help you know" said a voice.

"Who's?" Bella said quickly.

"Astoria Greengrass" the voice replied.

"Poppy Pomfrey" said another.

"Any relation to Daphne Greengrass?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she's my sister" Astoria said, "Why, have you seen her? Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's at the Resistance HQ with Draco, her fiancée."

"Good, at least she's safe."

"How comes…" started Poppy.

Footsteps echoed though the silent halls and Bella, Astoria and Poppy fell silent. Then, the door to their cell opened and in stepped a woman.

"Why did you come Bella?" the woman asked.

Bella recognised the voice, "Cissa" she breathed.


	11. Cissa to the rescue

Cissa to the rescue

_3__rd__ November 1997_

_Slytherin Fortress, Unplottable location_

Footsteps echoed though the silent halls and Bella, Astoria and Poppy fell silent. Then, the door to their cell opened and in stepped a woman.

"Why did you come Bella?" the woman asked.

Bella recognised the voice, "Cissa" she breathed, "Oh, Cissa. Did…?"

"Yes, they've told me what happened" Narcissa 'Cissa' Malfoy said to her sister.

"Right, you've got to get the locket and cup from him. You know what ones I mean?"

"Yes Bella, I've already been briefed."

"Thank goodness" Bella said with a sigh of relief.

"Hem, hem, excuse us for wondering, but for those who cannot talk in coded speech…" Poppy started.

"What are you talking about?" Astoria finished.

"Poppy? Stori?" Cissa asked with astonishment.

"Yes Cissa" said Poppy.

"How did you…?"

"Captured when they took over Hogwarts. As I'm a Healer, they took me to be their Healer."

"And I was captured with Daph, but she was put under the Imperious curse and made to be a Death Eater." Stori explained.

"She's safe and with Draco and the other's" Bella said reassuringly.

"Yes, she's the one who got the message to me" Cissa added, "Oh, and Daph said that they're working on a plan of action to get you out and will execute it when I get the cup and locket to them."

"Well, go and get them and tell HQ that Astoria Greengrass and Poppy Pomfrey are being held with me. That might ease Daph's mind." Bella said.

"Will do, now, better get out before I'm discovered."

Cissa rose and walked out of the cell leaving Bella, Stori and Poppy alone in silence, each contemplating what they had learnt from Cissa.

AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…AMiL…AMiL…AMiL… AMiL…

_3__rd__ November 1997_

_Gryffindor Castle, Unplottable location_

"Guys, got a message from Cissa" Daphne yelled.

"Coming Daph" came the shouts back. Soon the Core of the CoJ had run down to the HQ.

"How's mum?" asked Draco.

"She's fine. Seen Bella and everything" Daphne replied.

"Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Going to get them" Daphne said.

"Anything else we should know?" Hermione asked.

"Only that Madam Pomfrey and Stori are being held with Bella" said Daphne, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Stori?" Harry asked.

"My sister. We got captured and well, she's only 13."

"Sorry Daph."

"Plan?" Remus asked Harry.

"When Cissa gets the Horcruxes to us we'll destroy them and go in."

"Good plan mate" Neville said laughing.

"So, I don't bother making plans anymore, every time we would get into a life threatening situation, our plans went to dust" Harry explained.

"Well, one sentence plan is better than no plan" Luna pointed out.

"Accepted" Neville said.

"So, what we're going to do is wait for Aunt Cissa to get back to us?" Tonks asked.

"Yep. Well, I'm going to read" said Harry.

Everyone dispersed to do different things; Hermione going with Daphne and Luna to the library to look up battle magic. Neville and Draco to the practice room. Remus and Tonks to their room and Harry to his and Bella's room to reflect on what had happened. Harry just hoped that Cissa was quick about getting the Horcruxes.


	12. The Last Two Horcruxes

The Last Two Horcruxes

_5__th__ November 1997_

_Slytherin Fortress, Unplottable Location_

"Dobby."

"Yes Mistress."

"Give these to Harry Potter alone."

"Yes Mistress."

_5__th__ November 1997_

_Gryffindor Castle, Unplottable location_

It had been two days since Bella had been captured and everyone in the CoJ were worried about her. Training had been put on hold and even the meals weren't being served on time. To all, it seemed, it was Bella that held the CoJ together, and with her captured, they were falling to pieces. Everything was quiet until a loud crack emanated around the Castle.

"Harry Potter Sir, Harry Potter Sir, Mistress told me to be giving youse these"

"Dobby," Harry shouted, "Thank you, go to the kitchen and tell the elves that we'll get Bella soon and, errrr, here's a galleon for it."

"Thank you Harry Potter Sir" Dobby squeaked before popping away.

"Guys, I've got the Horcruxes" Harry yelled. Suddenly, the castle went from deadly silent to completely noisy. People were yelling and shouting at each other, all because of the joy of getting a house-elf delivered parcel. Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin all ran down to HQ to see Harry jumping up and down in excitement. "They're here, now, where's the Sword and Diadem?"

"Here Harry," Hermione said, "Now calm down."

Harry grabbed the Sword and swung it at Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem, with an ear-piercing scream, the diadem broke in two. This process was repeated with Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and Salazar Slytherin's locket.

"We can go and rescue Bella now" Harry yelled with excitement.

"Harry, why don't we wait until tomorrow, then we've got a whole day, not just a couple of hours?" Remus said.

"But…" Harry spluttered.

"Harry, as much as I want to rescue Aunty Bella, we should wait until tomorrow" Draco pointed out.

"Yeah Harry" Tonks echoed.

"Alright then, but tomorrow at 8" Harry agreed grudgingly.

"Good" Hermione said "_Sonous_, ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT TOM TOMORROW SO BE READY TO PORTKEY TO DIAGON ALLEY AT 8 SHARP."

"Did you have to do that in my ear Hermione? Remember I have werewolves hearing" muttered Remus holding his head.

"Oh, sorry Remus" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Why Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, "Shouldn't we be going to Slytherin Fortress to rescue Bella?"

"And run into every Death Eater there is? No, if we go to Diagon Alley, every Death Eater and Tom will turn up, especially if we say Lord Volde-. Then Draco and Daphne can get into Slytherin Fortress undetected and rescue Madam Pomfrey, Bella and Stori" said Hermione.

"Why me and Daph?" Draco asked.

"Because only you two know where it is" Hermione pointed out.

"Good point. Well, if we're done, I'm going off to bed so that I'm awake early tomorrow morning" said Draco.

"Me too" they all said as they trooped off to their respective suites.


	13. The Final Battle - Part 1

The Final Battle – Part 1

_6__th__ November 1997_

_Diagon Alley, London_

There were only one or two shoppers around at 8 in the morning of the 6th November 1997, the day that would go down in history along with the 31st October 1981. Then, at exactly 8:01, a multitude of 'pops' broke the early morning silence. As soon as they had landed, one Death Eater that was on patrol apparated to Slytherin Fortress. Only 2 minutes later, another multitude of 'pops' sounded. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had arrived.

"Hello Tom" Harry said casually, as if he had just seen one of his school friends.

"Potter, come to die?" Voldemort spat back.

"No, you have though" Harry replied, smiling.

"What foolish nonsense is this? You think that a 17 year old boy can defeat me, the person who defeated and killed the great Albus Dumbledore?"

"He wasn't so great you know. Anyone with a brain could kill him, just poison his lemon drops and he would have been dead in seconds. But enough with this idle chatter, let us do what we came here to do, kill you. _Reducto_"

Harry's spell proved to be the catalyst for everyone else. Soon the place was full of curses raining down on Death Eaters and the Court of Justice alike.

_Meanwhile…_

_6__th__ November 1997_

_Slytherin Fortress, Unplottable location_

"Daph, if I don't get out of this, know that I love you" Draco said as he and his fiancée, Daphne Greengrass entered the home of Lord Voldemort with the sole purpose of rescuing Bella, Stori and Madam Pomfrey, and killing any Death Eaters that they found.

"I know, and I love you too" Daph replied.

As they walked though Slytherin Fortress, each were wrapped up in their own thoughts of what happened the last time they had been here. For Draco he had almost been killed by his late father, Lucius Malfoy who had been killed by Hermione. For Daphne, it was seeing her sister, Astoria being tortured to make her do what the Death Eaters wanted her to do.

"This is it" Draco said at last as they reached the cell which held Bella, Stori and Madam Pomfrey.

"Stori?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

"Daph?" came the reply.

"Aunty Bella?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco" Bella replied, "Come to get us out?"

"Yeah" answered Draco.

"Come on then" Bella said as she walked out of the cell and hugged Draco. "Where's Harry?"

"Fighting Tom in Diagon Alley" Draco replied.

"What are we hanging around here for then?" Bella asked.

"Stori, Madam Pomfrey, we're going back to Gryffindor Castle to help Andi with the casualties. Tonks is our battlefield retriever and well, let's go" Daphne said, leading her sister who was still hugging her out of the cell. Together the five of them walked out of Slytherin Fortress in silence. When they got past the wards, Daphne apparated Stori and Madam Pomfrey to Gryffindor Castle while Draco and Bella apparated to Diagon Alley.

_6__th__ November 1997_

_Diagon Alley, London_

The scene that Draco and Bella apparated into was a scene of devastation. They were bodies littered around the floor and people cursing each other everywhere they looked. Draco spotted his mother duelling Rabastan Lestrange and his father alongside Padma and Parvati Patil. Seeing that the Lestrange's had the upperhand against them, he ran to help. Bella however saw her former husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, duelling Minerva McGonagall and decided to help.

_Amelia Bones versus Pius Thicknesse_

"How could you Pi? How could you betray your friends, betray me?" Amelia asked.

"I was Imperiused" Pius protested.

"Why do I not believe that, _Defindo_."

"_Crucio_, you do not believe that because you always were too clever. I never did even like you, you were too headstrong and I only put up with you because my Master wanted me to."

"So you do call Tom Marvolo Riddle your master. _Bombarda Maxima_."

"Agh."

"Goodbye Pi. I can't say I'll miss you after that statement."

_Fenrir Greyback versus Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

"So, you can't even fight me without your little blood traitor friend" Greyback sneered.

"No, just wanted to make sure that you're dead properly" Remus replied.

Greyback growled and, because he was more wolf than man, he slipped into being a werewolf.

"Damm, he just had to do that" muttered Remus before concentrating and also slipping into his werewolf form.

"Thanks a lot Remus" Sirius muttered as he transformed into Padfoot. Together, Moony and Padfoot slowly started to injure Greyback. Just as Moony went in for the kill, Greyback fought back and bit Moony on the leg and badly injured him. Padfoot, incensed by what he had done to Moony, leapt forward and bit the werewolf's throat. As Greyback died, he reverted back to a human and Padfoot transformed into a man.

"Moony please be alright. Oi, Tonks" he yelled the last bit.

"Yes Sirius? Oh my god, what happened to him?" Tonks asked as she ran to Sirius.

"Greyback injured him, but I managed to kill him. Come on, give him a portkey to Andi. Tonks put a ring onto Remus' finger and said Portkey 23 activate. Remus was then whisked away.

"Thanks" Sirius muttered before picking up his wand and resuming his fight.

_Lee and Katie Jordan versus Percy Weasley, Minister for Magic_

"How could you Percy, kill the twins. They were the best guys I have ever met" Lee said, though trying not to cry.

"They were bloodtraitors" Percy replied offhandidly.

"They were your brothers" Lee hissed back.

"Don't you remember being proud of them and cheering them on when we won a Quidditch Match?" Katie asked.

"No, _Sectumsempra_."

Percy's spell hit Katie full on and she crumpled to the floor.

"Katie" Lee yelled as his wife of ten months collapsed. He was now a widow looking after 2 1month old twins, Fredrick Gideon and George Fabian. "Katie, you'll pay for that Percy,_ Defindo_."

"No, I think you will, _Avada Kedavra_."

The killing curse hit Lee in the back and he collapsed forward, hugging his wife even in death, but Lee's curse had also hit his target and Percy crumpled to the floor, a large gash in his neck.

_Rutherford and Rabastan Lestrange versus Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and Padma and Pavarti Patil_

"_Crucio_"

"_Defindo_"

"So, the other little girl-y's your sister, how touching, _Sectumsempra_."

Rutherford Lestrange's spell hit Parvati in the stomach and she crumpled backwards into her sister, Padma's lap.

"Parvati, Parvati. No" Padma sobbed, her twin sister was dead. She stood up. "You'll pay for that Lestrange."

"Oh I will, will I?" he said mockingly. As he laughed, Padma yelled "_Sectumsempra_" and Rutherford Lestrange fell forward. His son, who was battling his former sister-in-law by marriage looked in shock at Padma. Draco saw his chance and sent a curse flying at Rabastan. It missed but it jolted Rabastan out of shock.

Sneering, Rabastan yelled "_Avada Kedavra_."

Narcissa pushed Draco out of the way of the curse and took it instead. Her eyes still reflecting the love that she felt for her son. Draco stared at her in shock and it was only Bella's voice of "Draco, lookout" that meant that he wasn't joining his mother.

"_Avada Kedavra_" he yelled, sending a jet of green light at Rabastan Lestrange and ended his life. Draco crumpled to the floor and started crying over his mother's body.

_Bellatrix Black and Minerva McGonagall versus Rodolphus Lestrange_

"Minnie go, this one's mine" Bella yelled to Minerva as she ran to duel Rodolphus.

"Well well well, look who we have here. My dear ex-wife" Rodolphus sneered.

"Minnie go" Bella repeated, not taking her eyes off of Rodolphus.

"Yes Minnie, go, you don't want to die now do you, _Defindo_."

"Agh" Minerva yelled as Rodolphus' spell hit her shoulder.

"NYMPHADORA GET OVER HERE" Bella screamed. Tonks ran over and portkeyed Minerva away.

"Looks like it's just me and you now Black."

"Not for long Roddy."

"_Crucio"_

"_Defindo"_

"_Avada Kedavra"_

"_Crucio"_

"_Sectumsempra"_

"Come on, you can do better than that" Bella taunted, "_Avada Kedavra"_

Rodolphus' body slumped forwards and Bella whispered, "You never were that good."

"You will pay for that Black" came a silky voice from behind her, Lord Voldemort had stopped duelling Harry and saw that his once best lieutenant had just killed his current best one. Wasting no time, he whispered "_Avada Kedavra._"

Harry saw the green light speeding towards his fiancée and ran in front of it, saving Bella's life. Harry got hit with the full force of the curse and fell backwards.

"HARRY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bella yelled as the battlefield fell silent.


	14. The Final Battle - Part 2

The Final Battle – Part 2

_6__th__ November 1997_

_Diagon Alley, London_

"You will pay for that Black" came a silky voice from behind her, Lord Voldemort had stopped duelling Harry and saw that his once best lieutenant had just killed his current best one. Wasting no time, he whispered "_Avada Kedavra._"

Harry saw the green light speeding towards his fiancée and ran in front of it, saving Bella's life. Harry got hit with the full force of the curse and fell backwards.

"HARRY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bella yelled as the battlefield fell silent.

Bella rushed forward and knelt down beside Harry. Great sobs wracked her body, she had lost a sister and fiancé to this man and he would pay. Bella didn't know how long she lay there, sobbing into Harry's chest, but all she knew was everyone had gone silent. For what seemed like a millennium nothing happened, but then, she felt a rise and fall. Harry's chest was moving and he was still breathing. Harry had just taken a killing curse for her and yet was still alive.

"Harry?" she whispered. Slowly, Harry's arm moved and he sat up. "Harry!" she said with more force.

"Bella, what just happened, why do I feel like I've had a heard of hippogryffs run over me?" Harry asked quietly, yet everyone could still hear it.

"You just had the killing curse thrown at me and you jumped in front of it, yet are still alive.2

"Voldemort?" Harry queried.

"I'm still here Potter" Voldemort spat.

"Bella move" Harry requested and he stood up.

"Well Tom, it seems that I really am invincible" Harry chuckled.

"We'll see Potter, _Avada Kedavra"_

"_Reducto_."

The two spells hit each other and formed a golden cage around the two duellers. Harry's spell seemed to be pushing Voldemort's to the tip of his wand. Then, all of a sudden, the cage disappeared and Voldemort crumpled to the floor. Bella ran over and checked for a pulse. Standing over, she pulled her wand out and cast the killing curse. At the questioning looks she just said better safe than sorry, then she gripped Harry and activated their portkey's.

The battle was won and Voldemort was dead. Granted they had lost many good people; Narcissa Malfoy, Parvati Patil, Lee and Katie Jordan, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Kreacher and Colin Creevey, but they had still won. It was a good day for the CoJ.


	15. Epilogue - 15 years later

Epilogue – 15 years later

_1__st__ September 2012_

_Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, London_

"Be good and don't eat too many sweets James, Sirius" Bellatrix Potter-Black was saying to her 14year old sons, James Potter and Sirius Black.

"We will mum" they said in unison. Bella snorted, she'd learnt with them to take what they said and reverse it. In this case they meant that they wouldn't be good and they would eat too many sweets. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered.

"Look after your sisters, if I hear tonight that you have somehow annoyed them then you will be sorry."

"Alright mum, can we go and see Fred and George now?"

"I suppose so" Bella agreed grudgingly. Why they had to be friends with the twins children of Lee and Katie Jordan she didn't know. They were just like the Weasley twins and the marauders. In fact, Fred, George, James and Sirius were the marauders reincarnated, or so she thought.

"Hi Bella."

"Oh, hi Remus, hi Tonks."

"You alright?" Remus asked.

"No I am not alright, these two" she pointed at James and Sirius, "have been driving me insane."

"Boys, stop annoying your mother, you're old enough now for her to curse you, and remember you mother was Bellatrix Lestrange." Remus cautioned them.

"Thanks Remus" she said gratefully.

"No problem, now where are Teddy and Ella?"

"Here dad." Teddy and Ella Lupin were 14 and 12 and drove their father to madness with all their hiding. Both were metamorphagus' like their mother, but had inherited their father's love of pranks. Teddy might not be with James, Sirius, Fred and George when the pranks happened, but everyone knew he came up with them.

"Hi Bella, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Ella, James, Sirius" came four new voices; Draco and Daphne Malfoy and Neville and Luna Longbottom. Behind them were Cassiopeia and Andromeda Potter, Bella and Harry's two girls, Alice Longbottom and Narcissa and Scorpius Malfoy. The whistle blew and all the children jumped aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"See you tonight" Bella called after them.

"Yes Madame Black" they called back. It was a fact that every child in the CoJ family called Bella Madame Black as she taught Potion's and was Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. Harry was Professor Potter and taught DADA, a class that everyone at Hogwarts liked. He was also Head of Gryffindor. Hermione had remained unmarried and was the Runes teacher.

Ever since the 6th November 1997, everything in their lives was happy.

**THE END**


End file.
